Swords and Birds
by reality deviant
Summary: As Asuna and Kirito went to Shin-tokyo, to regain some of what they lost as they lay unmoving, while their minds where in a game-they find themselves in another tournament. "I don't approve of Harems, Kirito-kun".
1. Chapter 1

This is definitely Kirito-kun's fault, thought Asuna, as she took her surrounding in again.

She and Kirito-Kun wanted to enjoy their freedom from SAO and ALO by going out together-a nice evening in the park of Shin-Tokyo-where the next stage of their physical therapy was to be- courtesy of a new medicine of MBI.

It was an enjoyable night, right until a strange woman stopped and started talking with them. Mostly with Kirito-Kun.

Then the woman got a strange look in her eyes, and as she got closer, and Asuna got a whiff of the alcohol, the Woman looked at her. At Kirito-Kun. At her again.

Then she shocked them by kissing Kirito-Kun on the lips-and there actually were sparks! then she said something about true love and nonseperation, grabbed the shell-shocked Asuna in one hand, Kirito-Kun stunned and held in the other, and with force that seemed inhuman lifted them both and started running at insane speeds-the two SAO survivors too weak by the prolonged atrophy of their bodies while in Aincrad.

The Madwoman took them, swift as the wind, streets blurring beyond recognition before their eyes, to a traditional looking building-where she carried them into a room and laid them both gently on the bad, before murmuring to Asuna something about keeping her in the flock, before falling unconscious on them, her weight too much for their muscles, only recently starting to lose the emaciated pallor and starved look.

Seeing as her chest strategically fell on Kirito-Kun's face, choking him, her desperation as she yelled for help, her wits finally with her, only increased.

"What did you do now, Kazehana! I told you to- Who are you?" a woman asked looking shocked.

"What did she do now, Uzume?" A man's voice asked, followed by a pretty looking, silver-grey haired man, who had a cigarette that fall of his gaping mouth upon entering.


	2. Chapter 2

While the phone call of one Minaka-who did a really bad speech about that Sekirei plan-seemed to calm and make sense to the tenants who saved him from the Marshmallow Hell, Asuna had the eye twitch which he knew to be displeasure.

So as they relocated to the living room at the invitation of Asama-san, to comfort his beloved, and steady his own thoughts about that Kayaba parody and this new Game they got into, he reached out to take her hand in his.

An action that was neither unnoticed nor appreciated by his current hosts.

"Just got one winged and already moving to the next one-you work fast bro!" The one he vaguely remembered being called Uzume told.

"Ara ara, you shouldn't play with a maiden's heart Kazuto-san." The lady of the house remarked reproachfully, his keen instinct putting him at edge.

"What do you mean moving to the next one? I only have Asuna as my Girlfriend."

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" The boy wandered, confused, and apprehensive.

"You see Kirigaya –san, the winging is a special time for Sekirei that-"

"What Asama-san is trying to say is that winging is like marriage-you winged Kazehana, so she is like your fighter slash alien girlfriend slash wife. Congrates Kirigaya-san", the Uzume girl told him.

Feeling the frustration increase in both himself and Asuna upon hearing it through their long familiarity (though her squeezing his hand rather painfully was a clue as well) he decided to end it.

"I consider my relationship with Asuna importent and won't discard her." He challenged, "on the other hand, I met kazehana-san tonight the first time she is a stranger, and I want no part in another deathgame! ", a shared glance with Asuna, who nodded to him, "Please tell her to leave us alone! Goodbye."

As he and his dear girl stood up and were about to leave, he was interrupted, his way blocked by the man and the ladlady.

Ara, ara, are you sure Kirigaya-san?"Asama-san asked, and the narrowing of her eyes put him on edge, his hand not holding Asuna's wanting instinctively to hold a sword after the time spent in the semi constant danger of SAO.

Looking around, the player who was the first to discover the Kayaba among the SAO players replied. "Asama-san, if you were to find yourself in this Sekirei business, and had a husband that was to be an outsider to it, one whom you loved, would you have left him behind?" When the only response was a stricken look in her eyes, soon followed by guilt, and swiftly disappearing into a soft look he knew he struck true.

"It's dangerous to involve people in the Sekirei Game, and besides, Minaka just might consider her to be extra witness and send someone to deal with her. You are already in, you will be treated as opponent by the other Ashikabi and MBI will hunt you if you try to leave the city. Do you really want to drag the girl as well?" Uzume antagonized him again.

"It's won't be the first time i'm in danger, and i won't leave Kirito-Kun!" "I'll deal with anyone who will try to hurt her!"- The two called in sync.

Just as she was about to say something, the silver haired man put his hand on her shoulder, causing the still dissatisfied girl to close her mouth and had her rethink her next words as they parted, to allow him and Asuna to pass through.

"Make sure you won't regret it" Uzume-San retorted, clearly dissatisfied.

* * *

As they left the building and got to the street, Kazuto caught Asuna as she fell, unable to stand on her feet.

"You shouldn't have been standing for so long so soon in to your therapy, Asuna", Kazuto scolded her.

"I'm sorry, Kirito-kun, but I had to stand up to this, and we are in it together. Let's just go back to the hotel please."

"If that is an order from the sub commander of the Knights of blood, how could I refuse?"


	3. Chapter 3

Kazehana woke that morning with a strange feeling in her head. Beside the hangover. Something seemed to be missing, according to her instinct, someone who was supposed to be there.

As she slowly got out of bad, she proceeded with the morning ablutions.

"Miya! Miya! Did he leave already?" she shouted as she suddenly ran into the living room.

And got hit on the head for her trouble.

"Walking around indecently dressed inside the Izumi Inn is PROHIBITED!" The Landlady exclaimed, a ladle in her right hand.

"Miya, did he leave already? This is important!" the rising figure asked, annoyed.

"And whom might you be referring to?" Miya wandered in a sweet, innocent tone.

"My Ashikabi! I know it wasn't a drink induced dream about getting winged! I checked!" Kazehana exclaimed.

"And why would your winging be something that might get confused with an alcohol induced dream? You wouldn't do something as irresponsible as kissing strangers while drunk, would you? After all, you would know better than to choose an Ashikabi without your wits."

"You weren't there! When I saw that cute couple I could clearly see the love they shared-it was such bliss to observe, I really wanted to be loved like that, to end my loneliness. It hurt so much when Minaka rejected me! And the blissful love he shared with Takami in those few rare moments was something I wanted to be part of too, but THAT Woman would never allow me to join. I hoped, in my drunk head, to ease the loss and loneliness by jumping on what seemed to be a second chance to be part of such pure love. Something grand and wonderful, something more than the attachment of the Sekirei to their Ashikabi, a something reciprocated with the depth humans only give to their loved ones, in that special way that humans love that is different to the Sekirei psychic bonds. And the love between you and your husband was so pure and romantic and wonderful without that bond. I hoped to join in on the love! I would have made both my Ashikabi's if I could!"

Annoyance changed into desperation as the Sekirei cried, anguish clear in her eyes.

"He left yesterday night, after he and the girl had been told that he was now forced into that twisted game, and as good as married to the Public Obscenity that kissed and dragged him into her room.

"But He… They-"

With a gentle expression, Miya tried to console her.

"I'm sorry. I hope that he hasn't decided to leave the city and get as far away from you as possible, you better hurry now.

Hastily dressing, the chastised Sakirei left the house in great hurry.

A few moments later, the Landlady of Izumo Inn went to the once hidden room, where another was waiting for her.

"Did you check what I requested? Did the young man from yesterday leave the city boundaries by now?"

"No, Miya, one Kirigaya Kazuto-that's the Ashikabi Kazehana brought yesterday- is still within the city, in a hotel, and is likely to stay for some time, for physiotherapy sessions to be done by MBI medical personal on him, I would have warned you if it looked like he was about to leave the designated plan area. "Her spectacled informant revealed.

"That is a relief, even if the reason is a health problem."

"But why did you forbid me from mentioning it in any way to even Mina-Tan? He is my Ashikabi and I'm uncomfortable hiding things from him."

"I just want to give the poor boy a little time to familiarize himself with his new circumstances, and calm down. Kazehana was a shock to him; I suspect that the presence of Minato-kun and his Sekirei might be a bit much now. We should introduce them a bit later." The lady of the house replied, before resuming her questioning about whom she suspected to soon be a new tenant in her Inn.

XxXxXx

As Kazehana hurried to the MBI headquarters, jumping on the rooftops, she hoped that it wasn't too late, and that she would get to persuade them to help her find her wayward Ashikabi, and try to make sure he didn't decide to leave. For her life-and even more importantly-for romance!

_I just hope I won't have to ask for help from THAT WOMAN__._

XxXxXx

As Kazuto was escorted to another room by the nurse overseeing his physiotherapy, he noticed that there seemed to be less patients and personal, walking past in the corridor and the nearby rooms, until the passing traffic was reduced to nothing. Upon reaching the door, the nurse opened it and guided him inside and instructed. "The doctor will see you now for the last part of today's checkup, please wait a little.

XxXxXx

Asuna talked to a familiar looking, tall woman, clearly another SAO survivor, for entire five minutes, and just as the later said her goodbyes and departed, to Asuna recognized her companion responded with "goodbye Caramella-san", feeling somewhat ashamed at failing to identify a fellow Clearer outside SAO, and approached the door behind which she was told she would find Kir…Kazuto-kun, _it's just so hard to think of him by another name sometimes_.

"Hi, Kirito-kun, I was told I would meet you he-"

Inside, clothed as a doctor, was standing the w-woman from yesterday, the one that kissed her boy and took her and kazuto-kun and to the far part of the city, and into that crazy plan.

"Asuna-san, was it? I think we need to talk."

* * *

Author notes:

I tried to portray Kazehana in a somewhat sympathetic light, and rewrote some variation of the scene, until settling on this one.

I expect to publish next chapter in about a week, though it may be ready sooner.

also looking for a beta to this fic.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are we expecting guests today, Asama-san?" One Sahashi Minato asked, confused over the unusual number of plates on the table.

"Yes, we will probably be receiving visitors soon. I just hope my tenants will remember to be on their best behavior, and will manage to refrain from indecent behavior in the house of a respectable young widow. O what would my dear Takehito think, were he to know of the debauchery happening under his roof?!"

"Asama-san!" Minato tried to protest.

XxXxXx

Kirito thought that he heard a familiar voice talking to someone as he walked from the medical center back to the hotel, but decided to focus on walking to his destination and taking as few breaks to rest his legs as possible to where he agreed to meet Asuna to farther discuss his newfound situation instead; as well as avoiding what was probably another SAO survivor.

_The players that I don't know will look at me accusingly, or sometimes with that disturbing hero worship and the ones I interacted often enough will want to try and join me in my new problem, just like when they joined me ALO. I don't want them to get into another Death Game__. _

XxXxXx

"Landlady, someone is at the door" Matsu shouted from her room, no longer hiding after being winged by Minato.

XxXxXx

Kirito was just about to knock on the door before it opened, inviting him inside.

XxXxXx

Minato wandered who the guests were, likely new ones, as he was certain that the Landlady would have informed him otherwise. He suspected that it was someone that was involved in the Sekirei plan, as was becoming the norm with just about every visitor and guest at the Izumo Inn.

As Asama-san warmly welcomed the expected guest, and moved aside to allow passage into the house, he saw the newcomer, and gasped.

XxXxXx

As Kirito entered the room the door was closed behind him. He first noticed what was probably his lunch for today before he saw an unexpected occupant.

"Please sit down Kirito-kun; it seems we now need to discuss your newfound situation, and responsibilities. Kazehana-san here has told me some details about that game of theirs that were left out yesterday.

Apparently, you are forbidden to leave to city until this 'Sekirei Plan' ends-which is being enforced by armed mercenaries and spy satellites. This Minaka is sure to try to force you to participate. Or another Ashikabi may decide to attack you by sending their Sekirei directly to assault you to eliminate the competition. And with MBI controlling and monitoring the city and its communications, it would be very hard to contact authorities about it, and result in punitive actions.

The Sekirei themselves are Aliens with superhuman powers, that came to earth seeking mate-someone who will 'Wing' them by being compatible candidate and kissing them on the lips. From what Kazehana-san told me, the Sekirei consider the one they Wing, which they call their Ashikabi, to be the center of their world."

Kirito, who at first tensed upon learning that he would likely be forced into that Game, and after hearing the word 'Mate' which Asuna uttered with too much distaste to hope that it was some joke or dream, paled and murmured, surprised by the explanation, "Aliens? Superhuman powers?"

"I'll show you", the Sekirei proclaimed, rising her right arm and with a gesture of her right hand, a wind blew inside the room, in a direction too awkward to come from the window, ruffling the curtains, and actually carried a newspaper into her outstretched left hand, gently depositing it there.

After blinking a couple of times, Kazuto gestured to the newspaper, and as the tall Wind Mistress gave the item to him with an intimidating eagerness, checked and double checked for any wires or other tricks.

After returning the newspaper to Kazehana, still pale, he mouthed the word 'mate' questioningly, looking nervously between Asuna and Kazehana.

"It doesn't sound very romantic when called like that, but a Sekirei's most important person is their Ashikabi, it's the one they are fated to remain with and love. They even allow the Sekirei to unlock their Norito." The later revealed.

"Norito? You didn't say anything about it when you explained things to me!" Asuna's tone was accusing, as if sensing the new direction of the conversation.

"It's an ability or power increase that the Ashikabi can unlock for their Sekirei by reaffirming their love and 'rewinging' them."

"You mean kissing, right Kazehana-san?" Kazuto asked quietly, now resigned rather than tense.

She sighed, nodded, "Forever and always. A Sekirei will usually do her utmost to fulfill the desires of her Ashikabi. Do you have any desires for me to fulfill, master?" the woman told in a husky, seductive voice, as she got close enough to whisper the last part into his ear.

"Move away, you are way too close!" Asuna yelled, distressed, and pushed the woman away from her Kirito.

"Oh, don't worry! I saw what a cute couple the two of you make. I wouldn't dream of coming between you and such love." She moved away from the relieved black haired youth and just as the girl was about to say something said the words that started the change in the relationship dynamic.

"I'm sure that the three of us will be happy together! The power of love will overcome even the boundaries between alien races and local customs and traditions!"

Both teens blushed red, as Asuna tried to say something, reconsidered, and exclaimed her protest, "More like boundaries of propriety and law! Kirito-kun, I don't approve of harems!"

* * *

Author notes: I will try to update at least once every week. Feel free to write your own version of the crossover if you have better ideas, just don't forget to mention me.

Care to guess who is the visitor Asama-san greeted?


	5. Chapter 5

After the illuminating talk they had in Asuna's hotel room, and the outburst about harems, they somehow managed to agree that Kazehana would remain with them, and keep Kirito out of trouble, _more like Asuna wanted me under constant guard and escort, and conceded that Kazehana-san will be better against other Sekirei_.

And so Kirigaya Kazuto found himself sitting and enjoying the food Asuna prepared, until his Bliss was interrupted rudely by an unwanted presence.

"Kirigaya-kun, could i maybe burrow a taste of the meal you seem to enjoy so much?" Their guest pouted in what was disturbingly cute expression even on an adult. "No", was his firm answer, as he absolutely refused to share Asuna's cooking. Not one to be deterred so easily, Kazehana leaned in front of him and crossed her arms, her chest emphasized by the movement and at his eye level, "Please oh Ashikabi-sama, would you leave your poor, hungry Sekirei to starve? Your Sekirei will later help you satisfy your own hunger", a look hinting at earthly delights in her eyes.

When the black haired youth stuttered incomprehensibly, it took Asuna's angry exclamation of 'Kirito-kun' to snap him and allow him to proclaim his refusal in a more final way.

"No, I won't betray Asuna that way; her cooking is not for sharing!" than as if in an afterthought added, "and neither am i!"

And then they were interrupted by growling, and the Wind Sekirei went from seductive to apologetic-"I'm sorry, I didn't get the chance to eat anything today."

"It was Asuna that finally took mercy on her and reluctantly gave her a portion.

Taking a first bite, Kazehana was silent for a few moments, before taking another, and another . . . soon she finished and happily commented.

"You know, this is the best meal I had in a long time. With a food this tasty, I can even understand and forgive your reluctance to share. Asuna-san, are you sure you aren't the cooking Sekirei? Then again, if you were, you would have known that the more Sekirei an Ashikabi has the better his chances to win are."

The mood soured soon after the teasing was uttered.

The words caused the swordswoman to glare at her, and the boy to look at them nervously. He then took Asuna's hand into his and after sharing a meaningful look verbally recalled his plans for the day.

"I wanted to look at the electronics and computer stores here, so I better go now."

His new 'bodyguard' not far behind him, and his girlfriend given the privacy to calm a bit, kirito left.

XxXxXx

Resigned to having his 'Sekirei' nearby, the Black Swordsman took a big breath, and questioned her about the matter that has been unsettling him from the start.

"Do Sekirei really want to be a part of harems?"

Surprised by the question out of the blue, his companion took a few moments before replying.

"For the Sekirei, love is too important to lose by denying oneself and others through the limitations of monogamy- it is a human invention and not native to us Sekirei. Also, the more Sekirei an Ashikabi has-the greater, more impressive he is, and the bigger his chances of winning Minaka's game are, so more is better.

Sekirei believe that they are destined to be with their Ashikabi, if destiny decrees a man is to have multiple lovers simultaneously, it who are they to fight that inevitability? Did you never feel something to be inevitable hand of destiny? And have you never dreamed of having more than one girl at the same time?" Kazehana-san now looked certain of knowing the answer to that.

Imitating a tomato due to the question, Kazuto answered fast and without hesitation, his voice strong and true, his expression serious, neither leaving room for argument, "I have Asuna and I love her! I won't risk that."

As they just reached a road, he missed her pleased smile, as well as its transformation into a mischievous version.

"So if it weren't for her refusing, you wouldn't have been so much against the idea?"

"Kazehana-san, you are local here, aren't you!? Could you direct us to good electronics and computers stores?"

Finding an answer in that, the Sekirei agreed to change the direction of their conversation.

"Now that we know each other a bit better, can I call you Kazuto-kun too, oh Ashikabi -sama?"

XxXxXx

_This is NOT what I expected_, one Sahashi Minato was thinking, considering their newest guest and probably newest tenet in the Inn.

It was a girl, one of age similar to his sister, maybe younger, wearing baggy clothes, and from what little he happened to glimpse, very thin.

"Just call me Medea", She told them , which by the reaction of Matsu was some kind of a fake or nickname, and declared that they might as well call her Caster. Though for some reason Kagari spit his drink when she introduced herself to him using the first and the the second names as first and last names.

she was polite at the mealtime, though revealed its almost as good as a Aa-chan's cooking. when Asama-san questioned who Aa-chan is,the answer was "A friend, i hope she is well and happy now", in a wistful tone that left an awkward silence, until Kusano filled it, like the bored toddler that she was.

the blonde hair supported the idea of the new girl having a foreign ancestry, as well as a Japanese one, and the bag in which she had her things hinted that she was a runaway.

He have heard of children of 'mixed heritage' having trouble adjusting themselves to the society, and assumed she was one such runaway, it even explained the strange name and nickname-they were western.

She seemed to spend much of the day talking to the Sekirei that were home, looking around, and questioning Asama-san often. _Though westerners are said to be very informal and invasive in their manner_.

Though she seemed to find a common ground with Musubi, and fast make friends with Uzume, who seemed to take to her like duck to water- to which Kagari face palmed, muttering, "Oh no, now there are two of them."

XxXxXx

It was while they walked out of a shop, having checked some that Kazehana-san guided them towards, purchase bag in Kazuto's hands, that they noticed the silence around them.

The street was empty of people, except the boy in fancy clothes, accompanied by a man with a sword, and a group of pretty woman, the exotic looks and clothes leading the black swordsman to conclude that these were Sekirei.

"Hello Mutsu, is this your Ashikabi? I didn't know you swung that way." Kazehana-san cheerfully said.

"Did you come to fight?" She then asked with an uncharacteristic weariness.


	6. Chapter 6

He took to the rooftops, where there were no cameras to see him, and no people would think to look.

Upon reaching his destination, he took a look around, and satisfied that no one was looking, jumped down and after walked to the door. Used a key pulled from his pocket, and entered.

"You are home early today, Kagari-san." He nearly had a heart attack as a voice called from the side corner, where someone was standing so stealthily he didn't notice right away. After calming his surprised mind, he replied.

"Oh, it's just that a new TV show I wanted to see starts today, so I asked to take the rest of the day off. No need to worry Medea –san. Were you waiting for someone? You seemed to spend your time with one of the others before, not spying on the neighbors."

"I ordered a delivery through the email to the Inn, and was waiting for it."

Just as she finished the door buzz sounded, and Kagari opened it.

A Scruffy Looking Man, with a thuggish face, whom Kagari thought to be some delinquent at first, until he noticed a box in his hands and the other man exclaimed.

"Delivery to Medea-san."

"That's me", the newest tenant of Izumo Inn answered and took the box, paying the deliveryman.

As soon as she did and the man left, the door was closed and the box opened.

"Something you have been waiting for?" the amused fire Sekirei asked.

"Yes, I saw it on the internet and wanted one. I even bought a spare as a gift for Ku-Chan, so she won't feel left out." Medea-san excitedly told him, and soon pulled out of the box two toys- a pair of stuffed plush mice, one grey and the other Brown.

"Those shall be our Rats", she smirked.

XxXxXx

"Are you sure that this is the right course of action?"

"Yes, we need to find him as fast as possible, and proceed as we discussed, this is the best option we have."

"And you didn't see him There?"

"No, He wasn't there when I checked, though there was another familiar face..."

XxXxXx

"Hello", the least extravagant looking kid greeted them in a polite, friendly tone, "I'm Hayato Mikogami, please take care of me".

Glancing at Kazuto-san Kazehana saw him respond with an ambiguous "Hi", while scanning their surroundings, the possible exits and the Sekirei across the street, his body tensing, preparing to action in subtle ways that reminded her of soldiers preparing for hostilities.

Mutsu must have noticed, as his eyes widened slightly for a brief moment, before he replied in his usual tone.

"We are not here to fight".

The Ashikabi of the group frowned, before responding to implication of his Sekirei, still without hostility in his voice.

"We came to welcome the Black Swordsman into this game. Unfortunately i missed the SAO first release; it would have been an interesting adventure, and I didn't have the chance to try after the servers got deleted. Though surprisingly one of my Sekirei was logged in, and really wanted to meet the hero of SAO-The Black Swordsman."

One of the women with him waved shyly and exclaimed happily, "Thank you for freeing me Kirito-sama, your Sekirei are lucky to have been fated to be winged by you, ", and bowed deeply.

Kazehana didn't know any of these terms, though it somehow seemed familiar, like she heard it somewhere. The encounter itself started looking surreal, made even more so by kirigaya- Kirito-san's slight relaxing of muscles and his next words, his voice warming as well.

"Thank you, Hayato –san, but I don't think you would have liked it much in SAO, and many didn't return. I suggest trying the AMUsphere, and the new VMMORPG games- I think you will find some of them interesting."

Scratching his neck he sheepishly continued, a bit apologetic now.

"In this Sekirei game I'm still a noob, could you wait for me to level up a bit? It's more interesting to compete against challenging opponents.

Maybe try the ALO game while waiting? It is built on the SAO engine and is very similar, but without the 'Hardcore mod only' setting of SAO. It has a similar tournament-being a mostly PVP game and even has a realistic flight skill- so you can feel like you are 'In Flight'. I was just buying stuff so I can play it here too." The last part Kirito said with a smile.

"I will be sure to try it, if you think so and even play it yourself. I really want to see the Black Swordsman in action, so I will wait a little, don't disappoint me and lose early."

"Good luck with the alcoholic", the man with the sword, Mutsu told.

Only by virtue of being close to her ashikabi did she hear his murmuring "too late".

With that the opponent and his flock of Sekirei left, and the Wind Sekirei felt like her sanity joined them.

This meeting was strange, and Mutsu didn't try taking advantage of his side's numerical superiority, expressing no intent to fight-she knew him well and found herself wondering just why did he seemed to respect her Ashikabi enough to not crush him at this opportunity-as she knew he would were it a random stranger in a disadvantageous position.

"Care to tell me what this all was about, Kirito-kun?" Hers was a baffled voice.

"I'd rather not, Kazehana-san, please let's just return to the hotel." While his words were pleading, his tone was merely weary.

"Wouldn't you rather go look for more Sekirei to wing, while there are still some unwinged ones around?" The Sekirei teased.

"Please don't say things like that around Asuna."

"Should I tell her that we met a Sekirei interested in the Black Swordsman?"

"She had a hard day today, and after everything its best to let her relax while we can, let's wait until tomorrow before telling her about this 'encounter', it would only cause her to worry all night instead of sleeping."

Fine, but I need to visit my place and I want you to accompany me, both of you. It's a neutral territory in the Sekirei game, so both of you can relax there."

"I'll talk to her, but-" and stumbled his thin, starved body exhausted clearly to the eyes of his Sekirei, before being caught by her, and picked up. Kazehana positioned him in a bridal carry, the bags in her hands, and started moving so fast Kazuto wandered if he was back in ALO, flying, and didn't notice.

"Then let's go before more surprises pop up."

* * *

author's notes: the meeting with Mikogami was awkward to write and i hope i did it well enough.

Please leave a review.


	7. Chapter 7

_Is she doing this on purpose?_ One Kirigaya Kazuto found himself wondering, as the strange woman that has pushed herself into his and Asuna's lives held his head between her… chest… as she moved to the direction of their current hotel in what was something between jumps, and flight. In such a way that he really couldn't appreciate the fast moving due to the large bumps she pillowed his head upon distracting him, made worse by their movement due to the jumps.

Movement he was in the perfect position to sense every little part of.

As he was finally about to comment on it, so that she may grant him reprieve, he almost got a mouthful of a 'Pillow' as she decided to take a 'shortcut' and turn.

_She is doing this on purpose! Just-_

And then they landed.

XxXxXx

_That's it!_ Kazehana thought, _I tried to wait patiently and discover discreetly the mystery behind my Ashikabi and his girlfriend, but this is too much. He nearly collapsed there! It's time to get some answers. I just hope it's not what I think it is. _

They made their way back to the hotel room, Kazehana now merely placing a steadying hand on Kazuto-san's shoulder, the other ready to catch him should he fall backwards.

As they entered the room, whatever Asuna-san was about to tell them was left unsaid, as she took one look at her boy and in a Flash was beside them, gently guiding Kazuto to a chair.

"What happened?" She asked, hands on hips and a worried look on her face.

"Kirigaya-san here stumbled, and almost fell, so seeing as he seemed to have finished his shopping, we hurried back.

Why did he fall? Why do the two of you require daily visit to the hospital? Are you terminally Ill? Why was he called 'The Black Swordsman' by a stranger we met earlier today? Just what is your secret?"

The two humans in the room shared a look that seemed to be an entire conversation, and the alien with them interrupted them.

"I have come clean and explained the Sekirei Plan to the both of you; though normally Asuna would be an outsider to it, and answered your questions about it, don't leave me out of this, whatever it is!"

As she spoke both looked at her, and after she finished talking, and glared at them, daring them to contradict her.

Asuna and Kazuto share another brief look, and the girl went to the kitchenette, and told them she will fix some snacks. Kazuto sighed.

"Tell me, Kazehana-san, have you ever heard of Virtual reality?"

"Isn't it a Sci-fi thingy? I watched 'the matrix' once."

"No. a bit more than two years ago, a company called Argus successfully made the first VRMMORPG- its short for Virtual Reality Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game.

It was a virtual reality game with thousands of players- like a 'Matrix' depicting a middle age fantasy setting- swords, bows and crossbows versus fantasy monsters, where you could play a very realistic scenario of a warrior, fighting dragons and other monsters.

"Sounds too much like a science fiction, are you sure it's real?" the Sekirei questioned, finding it strange for there to be such a thing without her noticing.

"And aliens that bond to people, random strangers and make an instant bond and marriage with them by kissing them, and unlock a stronger version of their superpowers by kissing again is a very likely and believable thing?" Kazuto-san looked at her, with an eyebrow raised, and then shrugged.

"So how does it work? I don't see any place to stick a cable in your neck." She countered.

"By a special helmet called NerveGear that communicates directly with the brain, wirelessly.

Unfortunately there was a catch- there was a self-destruct mechanism sunk into the NerveGear, and a few hours into the start of the final release game- the players were locked in, without the ability to log off –to exit the game", he told when she looked puzzled by the word. "It was set so that if any player died in-game the self-destruct will activate and release a microwave pulse that will fry the wearer's brain. If the helm is removed or unplugged for more than 10 minutes –it self-destructs as well.

"So it was like a Sekirei game in a fake reality?" the wind controller tried to make sure she understood.

"Similarly, mainly based on sword-the game was called Sword Arts Online after all.

The only way to log out was to defeat the boss on each floor-and there were 100 of them, with each more difficult than the previous. The genius mad programmer that created the game, and trapped ten thousand players in it, Kayaba Akihiko, ended up as the final boss.

For two years we were in coma, our minds trapped in a dream world where we fought for our lives daily, the bodies slowly weakening. Now we are back, and the government tries to reintegrate us into society.

Asuna, I, and thousands of others came to the city, when MBI publicly declared a revolutionary method for physical therapy and volunteered to perform it for free to SAO survivors. This is why our bodies are weak, malnourished and fragile."

The Sekirei considered this explanation, and released her breath in relief.

"And I was afraid that you were terminally Ill and slowly dying." _It may seem selfish, and cruel, but I'm so very glad I'm not stuck in a situation like you, cloth girl._

"No, we will live, unless this Sekirei game will manage to finish what its predecessor failed."

And I think we should go check on Asuna, Sao is still too fresh for her, and she dislikes talking about it, but I don't want to leave her alone with it on her thoughts."

And so they went to the other part of the Ashikabi's heart, and her kitchenette, where she was making cupcakes and tea, and upon seeing the queasy look in her eye for a moment, before it flashed into something else, Kazehana hugged her, pressing the girl's head to the 'Pillows' their boy was forced to visit earlier. And told her to not worry, they will be back to full health soon- MBI breakthrough tech very advanced-being based on Sekirei tech.

Only after she made the girl promise to make a certain dish for dinner,(for which she received a surprise kiss on the cheek) did Kazehana reveal the intended dinner visit to the Izumo Inn.

XxXxXx

"And what is this", a voice called the other.

"You wanted to know if anything noteworthy was happening in Shin-Tokyo, Colonel, we didn't notice anything strange, but other departments did, this is the report summarizing what we learned from their observations and investigations." A female voice answered

* * *

Author notes: sorry for the infodump, but i decided to not skip or summarize the explanation of SAO to kazehana.

my main inspiration for kirito explaining SAO was High School SAO- a crossover with highschool DxD by Gabriel blessing- so if it is familiar-its because that's the inspiration.

None of the characters that appeared is OC. cookies if you can guess the ones yet unnamed in my fic.

Don't forget to review.


	8. Chapter 8

_I just hope Lisbeth and Argo won't ever learn of this_, Asuna thought to herself, still shocked by the actions of the woman, her kiss not far from her confused and uncertain mind, _and she isn't a girl like me,_ she glanced at her chest,_ but a woman, and somehow manages to look mature, attractive and erotic in that dress, not like a loose woman_.

The woman who now led both herself and her Kirito-kun, _is he really still mine, or is it about to become ours? _She looked at the Sekirei who invaded her and her Kirito-kun's lives. Insistently leading the both of them by hand through the dark night towards the inn to which she carried the both of them and started this whole mess.

_But what other choice do I have!? She has shown superhuman abilities from the start when she carried me and Kirito under each arm, while running faster than I ever could IRL, and her wind skills…_

At some point of Asuna's cooking, she noticed that the smell of the meal seemed to disappear. A sheepish Kazehana explained that she 'winded' the delicious aroma aside, as she wouldn't be able to resist devouring the food entirely otherwise.

The casual ease of the wind control was unmentioned, and it wasn't the only demonstration of the elemental manipulation.

_And now there are others like that, that will target Kazuto-kun as an opponent in this battle royale . Without that woman Kirito would be vulnerable and at great disadvantage at the best of times, made worse by the lack of comparable self-defense skills outside the games, but with the physical weakness due to our long coma…_

_And we can't call any help either, as they monitor communications and participants, with armed troops at their disposal. _

_It's either except the Sekirei, or leave Kirito exposed to danger, only without skills or backup. I couldn't risk him dyeing, no matter what, not again. _

Lisbeth wouldn't let her live it down, and Argo- Kazuto has told her enough to dread the very thought of The Rat learning of it.

_Though why did she insist so much on having me prepare samples of my cooking?_

XxXxXx

Minato was surprised, again, to have unannounced nighttime visitors, again.

It was first the tall woman, who was soon after recognized as Kazehana by a passing Uzume.

"Hi, Kazehana, I see that you are back early today. Did something happen?"

"I decided that I'm moving out, so I came to take my stuff."

The answer was said lightly, but it made Minato feel like he was missing something…

"What do you mean moving out? I never even saw you at the Inn!"

"She usually out till late hours, and oversleeps in the mornings, and so you tended to miss her."

A polite cough from behind the Kazehana woman had her entering, and moving aside to allow farther entry to her companions.

One was a beautiful girl, with long brown hair, who bowed and introduced herself as Asuna, her mannerism graceful reminiscent of a princess.

With her was a somewhat scruffy looking teen, completely in black to the point that he was invisible against the night until he entered the house, with black hair and eyes that seemed to be taking him in and dismissed as not important.

"So you are back, Kirigaya-san." Asama-san came, as if out of nowhere.

Minato was surprised by the weariness that suddenly seeped out of eyes of the one now revealed to be Kirigaya-san, who moved aside and stood a just a bit differently.

"New circumstances forced us to reconsider our plans." Asuna-san answered, her tone still polite and friendly, but somewhat it seemed… a bit forced.

"So I take it Kazehana will now move in with you? I do hope you don't plan on making a nest of debauchery there and decided to have her move in with you just because I don't allow it here." The Landlady told with the kind of fake cheer and smile that had Minato mentally expecting a Hannya mask to appear.

"Actually she will get a separate room, with locks, in the hotel we are staying at, so you can be sure that She won't get to try anything." The girl answered strangely, while glancing at Kazehana.

_It sounds strangely familiar_, The Ashikabi of Izumo Inn thought.

"I do hope you will stay for dinner, I cooked with Kazehana in mind, as well as another recent guest of the inn that called in to worn about missing today's dinner too late, and Kagari said earlier that he may miss dinner."

"Yes Miya-san, but try Asuna-san's cooking it's as great as your swordsmanship." Kazehana's voice declared from upstairs to the sounds of closet opening, and rummaging. _I didn't even notice her leaving the main room._

"Oh, then I must try it as well, after we dine." The Landlady sounded unusually intrigued.

Soon after they sat at the table and ate.

After they finished, Kazehana enthusiastically reminded Asuna of the food they brought, and it was distributed for samples.

As good as the Landlady cooked, Asuna's samples were admitted to be better by all. Even Asama-san proclaimed it good and asked if Asuna could maybe tell her the recipe, when she will come to stay at the Inn herself-to which the girl said that she couldn't, as the hotel rooms were arranged by the hotel manager as a personal favor to her father, and it would be rude to move somewhere else after accepting his hospitality for days already.

"Though maybe if you teach us a bit of your Swordsmanship, Asama-san, Asuna will share some of her cooking secrets", Kirigaya-san answered, smiling.

"Oh, are you perhaps interested in swordsmanship, Kirigaya-san?"

"Yes, as well as Asuna, though neither of us practices the traditional Kando and kenjutsu like you."

"Than what do you practice, Asuna-san?" the landlady asked, seemingly surprised to learn that she practiced some form of swordsmanship.

"I used to work with the Rapier, in the western Fencing style."

"Oh, than maybe Asuna-san should come sometime, after you are well, and we will practice a bit of cooking and swordsmanship?" Asama-san said, with a weird glint in her eyes.

XxXxXx

"Kazehana?" Matsu asked, bewildered to find the Wind Sekirei in her room.

"What do you know about AS Ay O, Matsu, and about the Black Swordsman?"

Matsu sighed, her expression saddened.

"Oh, so he really is a SAO survivor- the relevant server was surprisingly secure, more than usual for government, so I wasn't sure about the information I got. Is he really the infamous Black swordsman of Aincrad?"

"Looks like it, though if it is from a video game, why would anyone care in the Sekirei plan?"

XxXxXx

"What were you thinking!? This is a SAO survivor! If one of them blabs something about your game-it will rouse the entire nation with the comparison, it's too risky to have one of them involved!" One Sahashi Takami raged at her boss.

"That we are very generous with the restoration program MBI offered to them, and won much goodwill and publicity with that charity. And with the last newsworthy report about them being a few weeks ago people started to put it at the back of their mind unless farther involved with it in their everyday life. That their identities were never revealed to the public. That with the periodic visits to our hospital we have a measure of control and leash, as well as the carrot of using the more esoteric healing methods we learned from the ship.

That it will be exciting to see what the clearer of Kayaba's game thinks about mine."

"So you did have something to do with it!" she yelled.

"Oh, no, THIS was completely random winging, though I won't deny that it did make my plan more interesting."

"And what about the girl with them? They both are the best hotel in the city, rather than the one you rented for SAO survivors. In adjacent rooms, on the girl's father's name-a name you should know! Yuuki Shouzo is the CEO of RETCO- the company that you failed against when MBI tried to enter the computer markets big time. He is rich and influential too."

"Do you really think I wouldn't consider it? The girl was in hearing range when I contacted the boy about his first winging-Kazehana brought them both with her, after winging the boy in front of his girlfriend. And i monitored her, she didn't blab, nor does she seem to intend to.

Or maybe it's because of the Sekirei in question? You never got over the dispute with her. Over me."

Takami hit him with her notebook on the head with all her might.

* * *

Author notes: this chapter is a bit longer than the previous ones. i slowly manage to write longer chapters and develop as a writer.

Please review -it's free and inspires me to write more.


	9. Chapter 9

The first thing Kazehana noticed upon waking up was a lack of headache.

The second was that she was NOT in her bed, but another, a comfier one.

The third change to her routine was that the memory of last night returned to her unusually fast.

As she slowly opened her eyes and stretched her hands, the Sekirei considered said memory.

_Right. After we returned from Miya's Inn Asuna-san got me a room on the same floor as their rooms, and we dispersed across our rooms for the night. _

_Then I stayed awake for some time, thinking about what Matsu told me._

It was so strange to wake up not hung-over.

_Well. Time to rise up, and see about my couple._

And so she rose out of the bad and prepared to do just that. Right after her morning freshening.

XxXxXx

_They're gone!_ Neither Kirigaya-kun nor Asuna-san were answering when she came knocking on their doors. And when she broke into their rooms, all their stuff was in place, and there was nothing to hint at who took them, or any sign of struggle. Nothing strange or out of the ordinary, nothing different to the way the room was yesterday after their return ( when she followed her Ashikabi inside, to see if all was alright and kiss him on the cheek for goodnight) besides maybe a couple of training Shinai peaking from a bag in the side in her Ashikabi's room.

As she returned to her room, and rummaged in her bags, for a cellphone to call Matsu, who was surely at home and could help her, did the Wind lady find a note.

_'Kazehana-san,_

_We tried to wake you, but you didn't hear us from the other side of the door, and we had to leave for the therapy meeting. _

_It's the same place you found Asuna for your second introduction._

_Kazuto.'_

XxXxXx

Today's therapy session was a bit different than the previous ones, on account of an accompanying Doctor, a Grey haired woman with a long scar over one eye, who oversaw his treatment for the sides, and had the nurse nervous for some reason.

Right up until a ringtone was sounded, and the woman checked her cellphone. After pausing due to whatever massage was there she left the room in a hurry.

When she returned a few minutes later, she waited until the next part, only to tell, to the obvious surprise of the nurse, that the next part will be in another room.

As he entered the room, an examination room with two entrances, Kazuto saw that Asuna was in it as well.

"Were you called here too?"

"Yes, Kirito-kun, when I entered I was told that there was a change of rooms and to wait for the next procedure here. That a nurse will be here soon."

"But isn't it the part where-"

"Yes" Asuna answered, blushing.

He was about to ask more, when the other door was opened, and in strutted a tall, busty woman in a nurse hat and outfit a couple size too small, that accentuated her figure, long legs, mostly exposed to the elements and eyes from under a too-short skirt, hips swaying.

Kirito, the black swordsman of Aincrad , was dazed.

Despite the good lighting, it was only when Asuna, furiously blushing red, exclaimed "Kazehana-san!" did he noticed that it was.

"Hi Kazuto-kun, Asuna-san. There was an emergency, so they needed extra nurses elsewhere. I asked about the next part of your treatment, and volunteered to help with it. They put you into the same room because the incoming patients needed rooms.

It will also have Asuna-san as witness that I won't do anything untoward with Kazuto-kun behind her back."

"B-but the next part is the part when we are to use the special MBI body lotion to redevelop the muscles-on the entire body," an embarrassed Asuna voiced.

"Exactly, so it's something I can do, now please undress so that we may begin.

The two humans looked at each other hesitantly, and the alien in the room voiced her next 'encouragement' in a friendly tone.

"Aren't you boyfriend and girlfriend", she winked "besides, if you are shy, I can help by undressing as well", and started unbuttoning her uniform.

"N-no need, Kazehana-san, we can help each-other, you can leave." Kazuto replied, his blush matching Asuna's.

"But you need supervision of medical personal, especially for this particular MBI product", she gestured to the salve tube in her right hand, "Besides, I do know the muscle massage that needs to be done afterwards.

Now, don't be shy, you need only undress to your underwear, and this will help you regain your strength faster-you do want to be at your best when it will be our turn in the Sekirei game, don't you? It would end badly for all three of us if you collapse in the wrong moment, you too Asuna-san."

Soon after Asuna reluctantly agreed, and Kazuto followed just two argument later.

Kazehana removed her shirt, but when she was about to remove the Skirt, both red-faced patients denied her.

She was glad she learned to massage to surprise Minaka, back when she was still chasing him.

As the two SAO survivors were on the examination tables, waiting for the salve to be absorbed into the skin, the Wind Mistress allowed herself a satisfied smile.

XxXxXx

_What are you planning now, number 03? Just why did you blackmail me into arranging this? Is it an attempt at sabotaging minaka's plan, or am I reading too much? _

Takami was uncomfortable with the involvement of Yuuki-san in the Sekirei plan, even if she wasn't an Ashikabi, _and can't be, according to the scans._they already had the Mikogami Scion and the Izumi hair, even if MBI and RETCO weren't competing at the moment, the potential fallout, should their combined wealth and influence be turned against Minaka, will end badly, and will likely force them to send Karasuba.

And by interrupting her observation of the newest Ashikabi headache, and threatening to expose ther to him and his girlfriend, as well as informing her children of their father's identity, the Third sekirei ruined her mood.

XxXxXx

"This is Jason, calling the Argonauts, red, over."

"This is Argonauts, all red."

"Was this really necessary, Argo?"

"Yes, Schmidt, something is rotten in this city, and The Rat will sniff it out. Besides you were the one to ask to talk with me."

"The rot you sniffed, I may know something about it…"

* * *

Author notes: Sorry for the delay, had some RL things to deal with. hopefully next chapter be ready by Saturday.

I was uncertain about the proper way for the scene in the medical center, but it is important step-as the first major step of Kazehana in her attempt to integrate herself with Kazuto and Asuna. it is her desensitizing the pair to herself, and each other. do you think i need to bump the story rating for it?

the characters in the last scene are from SAO, if it wasn't obvious.


	10. Chapter 10

Kazehana was pleased.

_It was a hand of fate-granting me luck to get to the medical center before THAT treatment. And to meet THAT WOMAN to smooth it for me. _

The couple tried to pretend there was nothing special, and not look, but both would sneak peeks from the beginning, only some accidental_. And not only at each other. They were soo cute, with the bashful interest. _

Though they were so horribly thin, it will take time until they will get back their muscles and put on some meat. _I really should talk to Takami about seeing if she can somehow speed their recovery; it should also give her the chance to see some more just who it was that I bonded to. _

_Maybe she will even finally see just what it was that she lost in denying me, and just how well I can integrate with my two Darlings, and how wonderful it can be- maybe she will finally regret rejecting me all those years ago? Not that I will leave my new cute Ashikabi, even for Minaka. Especially now that he and Asuna-chan start to accept me. _

_Look and be jealous at the happiness you could have and is now denied to you, Minaka! And this one is even a real Hero, according to what Matsu told me. _

"So what are you doing now?" the Wind Sekirei asked her Ashikabi, as he was seated in front a table in his hotel room, fiddling with the computer parts he brought on their shopping trip.

"Just trying something." He answered, not taking his eyes from the circuitry before him.

"What, do you plan on building a super computer?"

"Something like that."

The Sekirei teased "Just don't go building any A.I- we really don't need SkyNet to make an even bigger mess."

"No promises." He replied cheerfully, smiling, and turned to look at her, mischief in his eyes.

"Then I, Kazehana 'Jenny Connor' will defeat you! And will save humanity and you from the Dark Side!" and suddenly she was behind him, tickling and his sides under his shirt.

Soon after he was laughing, and his chair started rocking back and forth in his struggle against her tickle attacks.

"Be careful, you might-".

And Kazuto found himself in her arms, again.

"-Fall."

"Thank you Kazehana-san", he answered, voice weary and gaze suspicious, again.

_Did I just set him off again? What did I do wrong?_ "Is something wrong, Kazuto-kun?"

"Didn't you call me Kirigaya-san just yesterday? I think we are being too familiar with each other now." His face was passive, voice giving nothing, but his eyes.

Kazehana saw hurt and guilt in them.

"I thought we three are much closer now that we saw each other nearly naked this morning, don't you agree? Or do you want a review to look again, in case you missed anything?" the last part was told with a sensual, husky tone.

The boy blushed at the suggestion, but he closed his eyes, and after a few moments, opened them, nodding to himself over something, and did like brave men everywhere, when put in such a position.

"I think I should talk to Asuna, tell her about the encounter-it is about time for it. Please allow us some privacy." He changed the subject. His tone was that of a polite stranger, rather than the kid she teased just few moments before.

"You really are going to tell her?" The Sekirei was surprised," You know she won't like it, or that you waited until now to say it."

His next words made her feel pride of the young man fate made her Ashikabi, and pleased of having been winged by him

"I was serious when I said it yesterday- there won't be secrets between Asuna and me-I won't deceive her.

"Good luck then."

The boy-more a young man, put the computer parts he was tinkering with in a box, and was about to leave.

"Kazehana-san, just in case, can you order some food with the room service? I'd rather not risk staying without lunch today."

XxXxXx

"Are you sure about it?" the woman asked the man, wearily looking around the room, as if expecting someone to bust through and attack them.

"I'm sure. The situation in this city is more complicated than I thought, and we really could use some help."

"And this is how you expect to get it? From a single malnourished person, weak and disoriented after a prolonged coma?" the woman asked incredulously.

"Don't underestimate him- the Black Swordsman showed his mettle in Aincrad, He CAN help, He would find a solution. He is exactly who we need to help use now."

"And are you sure he is in town?"

"Yes, though I'm worried that he wasn't where I looked for him. I would have contacted the Rat to help me find him, but I don't know where she is, either. Argo can be very hard to find if she wants to."

"Argo? That is her name? Are you sure" the man was surprised, and hesitantly nodded.

"It was the one she used, why?"

"I may have a clue", she answered.

XxXxXx

Asuna was furious at Kirito-kun for keeping such a thing a secret from her! She was wholly justified in telling him to not expect her food today! _Maybe I will make him a sandwich later tonight, as he did tell me, but he doesn't need to know it just yet. I understand his reason, but I still don't approve of his action._

_And it really supports what Kazehana-san told me about the potential dangers of Sekirei and Ashikabi._

And so she was, in her hotel room, laying on her bad and sulking.

Try as she might Asuna still felt very uncomfortable in the situation with Kazuto's Sekirei. It seemed so uncertain, confusing and indecent.

She just hoped that none of that will go back to her brother or father- she didn't want to think of how they would react to Kazehana-san in such proximity to dear kazuto-kun.

And the flirting Kazehana-san did towards Kazuto-kun really didn't help her mood, even if he seemed displeased with it as well. _I feel like I'm losing Kazuto-kun to her, and need to level up much to keep him-That's it!_

Idea thought, she rose from the bad towards the phone and went to consider the specifics and logistics involved, just like in the older days, when she was the Sub-Commander of the Knights of Blood.

XXXXXXXX

Teaser for the next chapter: "Ara ara, so Kirigaya-kun likes to play with his sword? What a shameless thing to say to a young widow." Miya-san exclaimed.


End file.
